UCSR command ship SSV-33 Ural (SDN World)
The UCSR command ship SSV-33 Ural (ССВ-33 Урал) (NATO reporting name: Kapusta (Russian for "cabbage")) is a command and control ship of the Project 1941 Titan, operated by the Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union Navy. SSV-33's hull was derived from that of the nuclear powered ships of the Project 1144 Orlan . SSV-33 serves in electronic intelligence, missile tracking, space tracking, and communications relay roles. Project 1941 Titan is the UCSR Navy's largest signals intelligence ship The on board radio reconnaissance system is called "Coral", this involves two computer types: "Elbrus" and several "EC-1046" computers. Background During the Cold War was a constant race and arms race between the three superpowers Byzantine Empire, United States of America and Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union. In order to obtain intelligence on Byzantine strategic nuclear capabilities needed to monitor the UCSR missile firing range in the Pacific Ocean where the Imperial Byzantine Air Force tested intercontinental ballistic missiles. It was necessary to build a radar big enough to be able to follow the robots path in space and a ship big enough to carry the radar over the Pacific Ocean and patrol there for a long time. History The first ship in the class, SSV-33 Ural was built at the Northern Star Shipyard dock in Severomorsk in June 1981 and launched in May 1983. The hull and machinery were copied from the ships of the Project 1144 Orlan but was supplemented with two conventional boilers. The ship was put into service 6 January 1989. The journey from Severomorsk to Vladivostok was of 59 days with a stop in Cam Ranh in Vietnam. Due to problems with reactor cooling, she never had a chance to patrol the Kwajalein Atoll for which she was built, but from its anchor in Vladivostok she could monitor the entire northern Pacific Ocean and made very valuable signals intelligence against Japanistan, South Korea and, United States of America and the Byzantine forces that were based there. In the summer of 1990, there was a fire in the aft engine room, which destroyed the generator and electrical system and the vessel was then allowed to rely solely on electric power from the forward engine room (the reactors was always turned off in port). This worked until the fall of 1991, since their generator broke down. Another incident that occurred the same fall was that the ship broke loose from its buoy in a gale, and drifted out to sea. The vessel was too large for the tugs could tow her into port again while the storm lasted, but they did manage to prevent the ship ran ashore. In a few months the ship was driven system with backup power from diesel generators, so she sailed back to Severomorsk for repairs and maintenance at Northern Star Shipyard. In the autumn of 2008 destroyed the dome to the ship's main radar (NATO name Ship Globe ) by a storm, exposing the radar antenna on the inside. SSV-33 Ural returned to Northern Star Shipyard for repairs in 2009. Category:Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union command ships